Siempre alerta
by JoaZB
Summary: Sakura estaba distraida, o eso pensaba Sasuke. Él quería distraerla aún más.


Los personajes son de Kisimoto, la historia mia :D  
Contiene Lemmon

* * *

Regla número uno de los ninjas: Siempre alerta  
Regla número dos de los ninjas: Nunca le des la espalda al enemigo.  
Regla número tres de los ninjas: Siempre ves armado.

* * *

- ¿Se puede saber que mierdas haces? – le gritó en voz baja Sakura

Sasuke se encogió de hombros mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

- Quería comprobar si estabas atenta.

- Soy un ninja, siempre estoy alerta.

Sakura le tiró de vuelta la cantimplora que le había lanzado segundos atrás.

-Estabas distraída, dándole la espalda a un enemigo y desarmada – Sasuke cogió al vuelo la cantimplora y pudo comprobar que Sakura se la había tirado con más fuerza de la que él lo había hecho. – Estabas incumpliendo las tres primeras reglas ninja.

- Siempre estoy alerta, como has podido comprobar, voy bien armada – extrajo una kunai de su espalda, oculta entre su ropa – y no veo enemigo alguno por aquí…

- Yo podría ser un enemigo

- Hace tiempo que dejaste de serlo, Sasuke. - Sakura le sonrió para luego mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados – pero vuelve a tirarme algo y le harás una visita inesperada a Tsunade, ¿entendido?

Había pasado ya dos años desde el fin de la cuarta guerra ninja. Dos años desde que Sasuke por fin había vuelto a casa. A Konoha. A su hogar. Durante esos dos años habían pasado muchas cosas, el juicio de la alianza ninja contra Sasuke, la reconstrucción de Konoha en donde el chico había tenido que participar para pagar sus crimines, la restauración del equipo siete, los entrenamientos, las misiones, las subidas de rango de Naruto y Sasuke… Sakura sonrió al recordarlas. Como había disfrutado Tsunade dándoles las peores misiones y encargándoles las más absurdas situaciones.

Ahora, dos años después, el equipo siete estaba en una de las más altas misiones. La alianza de las cinco aldeas ninjas se reunían para una importante reunión, según palabras de Tsunade, cambiaría la historia de la aldea. Ellos eran los encargados de proteger a la Hokage en ese viaje. Ellos eran los nuevos legendarios Sannin.

Y ahora estaban ahí, alojados en una posada a mitad de camino hasta la tierra de los Samurais. Naruto se encontraba de guardia, vigilando los alrededores. Sakura estaba asomada a su ventana de la habitación, mirando el cielo estrellado y escuchando a lo lejos como su maestra se seguía divirtiendo en el bar de la aldea en la que se encontraban. Y Sasuke… Bueno, al parecer se había cansado de custodiar a la Hokage.

- ¿No deberías estar con Tsunade?

- Va por su tercera botella – dijo a modo de explicación. – Naruto está a los alrededores y tú estas a alerta… Puedo descansar ya por hoy.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

- Serás vago… Duerme, ya vigilaré yo por ti. – Volvió a la ventana y se apoyó en ella. – _Idiota_ – murmuró

Aunque se encontraba a alerta máxima no notó su movimiento hasta que su aliento la rozó el cuello.

-¿Nunca bajas la guardia, _Sa-ku-ra_?

La voz ronca de su compañero la hizo estremecerse. Pese a que hacía dos años que había vuelto a Konoha, nunca había tenido una situación como esa con Sasuke. Él seguía manteniendo la distancia con el resto de los seres mortales.

Ino incluso había bromeado con que finalmente el clan Uchiha iba extinguirse por completo al depender de Sasuke y su gran habilidad de cortejar mujeres. Todas rieron hasta que fue Hinata la que apuntó que no era la falta de mujeres que besaban el suelo por donde él pasaba, si no la falta de interés en cortejarlas de él.

- Nunca. – contestó después de reunir unos segundos las fuerzas necesarias para que las piernas la dejaran de temblar y su voz no sonara débil.

Sin verle pudo apreciar la sonrisa arrogante en su cara.

- Déjame comprobarlo. Veamos qué tan buena ninja eres.

La mano de Sasuke se deslizó lentamente desde su hombro hasta su mano, para volver a subir lentamente. Sus dedos rozaron su cuello y bajaron por en medio de su pecho hasta la cintura.

Sin poder controlarlo, Sakura soltó un leve suspiro.

Los dedos llegaron hasta su pecho izquierdo, donde permanecieron rozando a través de la tela de su camiseta su seno. Endureciendo su pezón.

La otra mano de Sasuke se coló sin darse cuenta por debajo de su camiseta, rozando y acariciando la parte baja de su vientre, justo el comienzo de su pantalón. Y aprovechó el respingó de la chica para atacar su cuello.

Los labios del muchacho besaban su cuello. Lo mordían. Lo lamian. Un pequeño grito de placer se escapó de la garganta de Sakura cuando la lengua de Sasuke subió hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

Eso se sentía genial.

- Espero que no hayas dejado de vigilar – susurró en su oído.

- Me subestimas.

La sonrisa arrogante se ensanchó. La cogió de la cintura y sin mucha resistencia la separó un poco de la ventana, para luego girarla y aprisionarla contra la pared de la habitación.

- Muy bien… Dime, ¿Cuántos chakras sientes?

- Sin contarnos a nosotros, tres – Contestó con algo de dificultad, puesto que Sasuke había vuelto a atacar su cuello. – Naruto a las afueras, y Tsunade y Shizune en el bar.

- _Perfecto._

Ahogó un gemido cuando Sasuke la elevó sin dificultad del suelo, y la posó en la cama con una extraña mezcla de pasión y delicadeza.

Con, sin duda, artes ninjas extrajo la camiseta de Sakura, que se situaba debajo de él en la cama. Sus labios recorrieron cada pequeña porción de su cuerpo, deteniéndose más en sus pechos y jugando en sus pezones con su lengua. Sus manos recorrían su cuerpo agarrándola y acariciándola por igual.

Sasuke paró un momento, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de su cara. Ambos se miraron. Jade contra ónix. Sasuke pidiéndole permiso. Sakura deseando que continuara.

Sakura se elevó y sujetó la cara del muchacho con ambas manos para después unir sus labios. Al principio suave, después más fuerte. La boca de Sasuke demandaba apresarla. Mordiendo, succionando. Aprovechó justo un gemido de la chica para introducir su lengua en su boca. Reconociendo, memorizando.

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta la apertura del pantalón de la chica, el cual rápidamente retiró. Su ropa también salió volando por los aires, en parte por sus manos, en parte por las de Sakura.

Rozó el sexo bajo de la chica, haciéndola suspirar en su boca. Rápidamente se deshizo también de las braguitas de Sakura, rozando así por entero su sexo.

Se escuchó un gritito ahogado en sus labios cuando introdujo uno de sus dedos. Sakura arqueó un poco la espalda y el empezó con su movimiento. A dentro y a fuera. Con suavidad. Dándola placer. Al cabo de unos minutos los movimientos iban más rápido, Sakura suspiraba con más fuerza y él iba perdiendo el control de su mente.

-¡Sasuke!

La voz entrecortada de Sakura hizo que mandara a la mierda todo. Sus manos salieron de su sexo y volvieron a recorrer todo su cuerpo a la vez que su boca hacia exactamente lo mismo. Sakura gemía. Suspiraba. Jadeaba diciendo su nombre, volviéndolo aún más loco si se puede y excitándolo aún más.

Sasuke agarró sus manos, colocándolas y apretándolas sobre el colchón a ambos lados de su cabeza, un poco más arriba. Volvió a unir sus labios, y apartando un poco sus piernas con las suyas se situó entre ellas.

Infinito placer fue lo que experimento cuando se introdujo en ella.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse, a ritmo lento. Disfrutando. Dejándose llevar y aumentando el ritmo a cada estocada.

Las manos del chico se situaron en su cadera, y sujetándola fuertemente, ambos giraron. Sasuke quedó tumbado en la cama y Sakura encima de él. Al principio se quedó paralizada, ese movimiento, el haber cambiado de posición con él fue como despertarla. Su mente tomo consciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo. Prácticamente la había abandonado cuando le notó susurrándola a su oído junto a la ventana.

Estaban haciéndolo. En su habitación. En medio de una misión.

Estaba teniendo sexo con Sasuke. Su rostro se tornó rojizo debido a sus pensamientos, pero estos fueron interrumpidos por el chico. Aun agarrándola de la cintura, la volvió a penetrar, haciéndola botar encima de él. Ella soltó un gemido. Él ensanchó su sonrisa.

Aumentó el ritmo de sus estocadas y Sakura aumento el ritmo de sus jadeos. Ambos a la par. Lo que hacía uno excitaba aún más al otro y viceversa. Los dos estaban a punto de llegar.

Sakura ahogó su nombre con sus labios cuando el chico se sentó en la cama en la última estocada, haciéndola sentir aún más placer y besándola justo cuando llegó al climáx. Si no lo hubiera hecho, de su boca también habría gritado un "Sakura".

Sasuke se volvió a recostar en la cama, esta vez con Sakura encima de él y la comenzó a acariciar la espalda. De arriba a abajo, lentamente durante un par de minutos, mientras los dos recuperaban el aliento.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue muy rápido.

Ambos se levantaron de golpe, rápidamente. Tan rápido como la velocidad de la luz y se lanzaron hasta donde habían quedado tiradas sus armas. Sasuke cogió un Suriken, Sakura su Kunai. Un movimiento al otro lado de la ventana les había alertado. Tiraron sus armas contra lo que fuera que estuviera al otro lado de la ventana y esperaron. El maullido asustado de un gato resonó en la noche.

Sasuke se giró para ver a su compañera de equipo. De pie al otro lado de la habitación con una mano sujetando la sabana y cubriéndose con ella, mientras la otra mano la mantenía estirada, dirección a la ventana. Se sonrojó levemente cuando notó su mirada encima.

- Tenías razón. Siempre alerta.

- Siempre – murmuró ella. Los colores de sus mejillas se intensificaron.

Los labios de Sasuke se curvaron un poco hacia arriba en uno de los lados de su boca. Con los ojos fijos aún en ella, cruzó la habitación en tres pasos.

- A lo mejor ahora consigo distraerte más.

Sakura en esos momentos no sabía el por qué había tenido que ser ellos quien acompañaran a su maestra a esa reunión, y no sería hasta dos días después que se enteraría que habían sido ellos precisamente porque la reunión trataba de elegir y reconocer a Naruto como el próximo Hokage de la aldea de Konoha y ellos como miembros de su equipo tenían que acompañarle. Pero Sakura agradecería de por vida el momento en que le llegó su pergamino avisándola de esa misión de escolta.

* * *

_Hola... si lo se, no actualicé Ringgg! pero tengo problemas con el capitulo... me quedé atascada en una parte, prometo compensarles el proximo sabado..._  
_Mientras, mi (depravada) mente no ha dejado que me concentrara en mi historia principal, si no que ha estado maquinando esto... es one-shot ¿les gustó?_  
_**Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, asique cualquier sugerencia, recomendación o felicitaciones será bienvenida.**_  
_También ando medio escribiendo una serie de ¿drabbles? (no se como se escribe) de Itachi y Sakura... pronto lo terminaré, asi que espero saber si les gusta la idea de una historia de ellos o no..._

_En fin..._

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
